1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is combined day/night sight assembly for small military weapons generally of the air defense type.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many air defense systems in use today are limited to operation in daylight, fair weather and a reduction in capability for target acquisition as the level of haze and/or fog increases. The addition of a night vision capability sighting device along with the day sight can more than double the target acquisition effectiveness of air defense systems over the full 24 hour day-night period.
Changing from a day sight to a night sight or vice versa on the weapons can be rather cumbersome and time consuming, especially when the conversion is made at nightime.